El final
by Lihraz
Summary: Los ojos rojos se posaron sobre ella una vez más, una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Blossom, Brick volvió a desaparecer del lugar y varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué la cargara y la sacara de aquel lugar? ¿Qué la salvara? Eso era imposible porque para empezar él había sido el que la había llevado a ese lugar.


Abrió los ojos formando dos pequeñas rendijas, la mancha oscura seguía ahí, envolviendo todo e lugar, volvió a cerrar los ojos, no tenía caso mantenerlos abiertos si no había nada que contemplar, no era muy exigente, con un rato de sol le hubiera bastado para alegrarse un poco pero al mismo tiempo estaba aliviada de no haber visto nada, aquello le daría esperanza y ella ya no quería sentirla.

No tenía noción del tiempo, no sabia si era de noche o de mañana, ese lugar siempre estaba en penumbras, a los lados se escuchaban las cadenas de otros desafortunados arrastrándose dentro de sus respectivas celdas, algunas veces oía lamentos, personas derrumbándose gritando y llorando, otras veces se escuchaban gritos de auxilio o gritos clamando por piedad, no importaba la fuerza con la que eran emitidos, la ayuda nunca llegaba, los gritos se detenían pero el sonido de los golpes o los cuerpos impactando contra las paredes seguía escuchandose, cuando eso ocurría ella no podía hacer nada mas que cerrar los ojos y cubrir sus orejas esperando a que todo terminara.

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuánto llevaba inconsciente? No recordaba cuantos días llevaba sin comer, llevo sus temblorosos dedos a sus labios, estaban resecos y cuarteados, su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite. Miro el cuenco de agua que le había sido llevado por la mañana, tragó fuerte, no quería, beber significaba seguir con vida y ella ya no quería.

Al principio no comprendía porque la mantenían con vida, era una de las tres mas importantes enemigas, lo mas coherente hubiera sido que la mataran en seguida, después de todo no había soltado información, no habían logrado doblegarla, si ella decía algo, todo se terminaría. Después comprendió, la estaban usando de señuelo para atraer a sus hermanas o por lo menos eso creía, no sabia si ellas estaban vivas.

La pesada puerta de metal se abrió, el sonido de las charolas con comida siendo lanzadas al piso resonó por todo el lugar, las cadenas se hicieron escuchar cuando los prisioneros se arrastraron para alcanzar su comida, Blossom no, ella se quedo ahí tirada.

-Come-la pelirroja no se molestó en moverse, en realidad no podía hacerlo, estaba demasiado débil y sentía un dolor muy agudo en una de sus piernas, a pesar de estar seminconsciente escucho claramente como pateaban su celda y después esta ser abierta, sabia lo que venía, se encogió cuando sintió el golpe de una patada y después de esa otras mas, después de aquello la bota con la que fue agredida fue usada para darle vuelta a su cuerpo, dejándola boca arriba-¿Sabes lo mucho que detesto alimentarte?-el extraño le tomo de la barbilla y le presionó las mejillas, enseguida la sopa fue vertida en su boca descuidadamente, soporto los primeros tragos, el maldito impulso de supervivencia la obligó a levantar los brazos para impedir que siguieran ahogándola con sopa-Oh, veo que te ah vuelto el apetito ¿crees poder terminarla sola?-Blossom asintió manteniendo fuertes aspiraciones para recuperarse, Sus pulmones se contrajeron al caer secamente al piso-Ya sabes como es esto, no puedo irme hasta que la termines-la chica tomo el cuenco que le tendían y lo observó fijamente, ella ya no tenia razones para seguir ahí, lo mas probable es que su padre y hermanas estuvieran muertos, la ciudad estaba condenada y el mundo poco a poco estaba siendo sometido así que ¿vivir? ¿para que?-¿¡Que esperas?!-Blossom tomo el cuenco y lo lanzó a la cara del hombre-¡perra!-la lluvia de golpes no se hizo esperar, escucho un crujido cuando un golpe le dio en la cara y otro crujido al sentir una patada en su estómago; con suerte esta seria la vez en la que por fin la mataría.

Sus sentidos iban apagándose de a poco, estaba siendo trasladada como saco de papas hacia la enfermería, su cuerpo fue depositado sin ningún cuidado sobre una camilla, abrió los ojos con precaución, había pasado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad que la luz le lastimaba los ojos, el hombre que la había golpeado daba órdenes a varias personas, en un parpadeo varios de ellos le clavaban un montón de agujas, cerro los ojos implorando que esta vez la medicina y el suero no funcionaran y mientras aquello atravesaba su cabeza una cabellera pelirroja ingreso a la sala, esta vez sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo que podían , hace tanto que no lo veía, tenía el cabello tan largo como recordaba, sus ojos el mismo tono rojo, lucia bien, se veía sano y fuerte, no entendía por qué pero no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, tal vez verlo le recordaba los viejos tiempos, noto que la mirada roja se fijó en ella pero no se detuvo mucho tiempo ahí y eso la enfureció, ¿tan poca importancia tenía ahora?

-¿Cómo esta?-

-Le rompió una costilla y le fracturo la nariz-

-Ese estúpido, no le quiten los ojos de encima, es prisionera de máxima seguridad, dos de nosotros cuidara de ella cada turno, nunca debe quedarse sola, recuerden esto señores, si Blossom Utonio muere nos mataran a nosotros también.

Los ojos rojos se posaron sobre ella una vez más, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, Brick volvió a desaparecer del lugar y varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué la cargara y la sacara de aquel lugar? ¿Qué la salvara? Eso era imposible porque para empezar el había sido el que la había llevado a ese lugar.


End file.
